


Steven Universe One Shots

by Mostlytrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostlytrash/pseuds/Mostlytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write small Steven Universe one shots, which may or may not include:<br/>Humor, Angst, Fluff, A/Us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kindergarten Kid

# The Kindergarten Kid

The kindergarten on earth was thought to be abandoned, but there was some activity 500 years later.

Rose Quartz, Garnet, and Pearl went to get resources from the kindergarten. Pearl saw some movement in the shadows and went to check it out. What she found, they could have never imagined. A small Amethyst, who was very short, was there. Pearl, panicking, immediately attacked the Amethyst. She looked scared, and almost like she didn't understand what was going on. Hearing all the commotion, Rose and Garnet ran over to Pearl. Garnet summoned her weapon, and Rose summoned her shield. Garnet went over to attack the Amethyst as well. Just as they were about to poof her, Rose stepped in and protected the Amethyst with her shield.

From that day on, Amethyst was a crystal gem.


	2. What is this feeling? (Amedot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst teaches Peridot about something she has wondered for a while.

# What is this feeling?

# 

Peridot was at the barn, like any usual day. Once the crystal gems left her and Lapis alone, she was feeling a little... lonely.

She couldn't figure out why she had felt lonely, until the crystal gems came back to visit. All she could focus on was Amethyst.

Amethyst made her feel a way she couldn't explain. It was a warm feeling that hurt at the same time. She didn't understand these kind of emotions.

So, she decided to ask Steven why Amethyst was making her feel this way.

"Steven?" "Yes Peridot?" "Why does Amethyst make me feel this... strange emotion?"

Steven blushed, and giggled excitedly. "Maybe you should go ask Garnet."

Peridot couldn't understand why Steven couldn't tell her. She was close to Garnet, and didn't mind Garnet telling her what this feeling was, but Steven shouldn't be acting this way.

"Garnet?" Garnet looked over to Peridot in response. "Why does... somebody make me feel a strange emotion?" Garnet laughed and said, "It's love. Whoever this person is, you should go talk to them and tell them how you feel."

Peridot was practically kicking herself. How could she not have realised this before?

#### 2 days later

#### 

Peridot, Amethyst and Steven were going to funland today. Amethyst noticed that Peridot had been acting strange around her today, so she decided to ask her about it.

"Peri?" Peridot jumped and stuttered, "Yes A... Amethyst?"

"You've been acting really strange around me recently dude. Just wanted to check in and see if you're alright."

Peridot blushed furiously and said, "There's something I need to tell you Amethyst.

Amethyst laughed and turned a deep shade of purple.

"It's so obvious dude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope everyone is enjoying this.  
> Also, thanks to one of my friends for inspiring me to write more. You know who you are :)


End file.
